Goodbye
by gopride10
Summary: When the cast of the Naked Brothers Band finds out their show is over, their crushed. How will these young actors say goodbye to each other. And will Nat and Allie finally get together?
1. It's Over?

**Chapter 1: It's Over?**

"Allie, is that you?" Laura DiMeco yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom, who else has a key?" She responded, shutting the front door behind her.

"Hey, don't get all smart with me missy." Laura said seriously. As soon as she locked eyes with Allie, she started to laugh.

"You're so weird. So, how was your day?" Allie said, jumping on top of the counter and taking an apple from the basket.

"Boring, as usual. That stupid computer of yours downstairs won't stop making noise." Laura said, pushing Allie of the counter. "Please go shut it off. And call Kristina. She called a few minutes before you got home. Her phones dead and she thinks you have her charger."

"She's crazy. I packed her charger for her." Allie said, walking downstairs to the basement.

"She might be crazy but she's your best friend." Laura called down the stairs.

"She sure is." Allie muttered to herself with a smile. She sat down on the computer and saw she was signed on AIM. She thought to herself why she was signed on because she was never on. Then, she remembered she couldn't fall asleep and decided to see if any of the boys were on last night. She had received IM's from David, Qaasim, Thomas, Cooper, and Alex. She clicked on the one from David first.

DavidTheLevi: Allie, are u there???

DavidTheLevi: Hellooooo?

DavidTheLevi: Ok, ur not here so call me when you get this… unless its after school cause I wont answer cause ive got guitar lessons.

Allie clicked on the rest of the messages and they all said the same thing. She saw that Nat was online so she IM'ed him.

A_DamselInADress: Nat, you there?

RockstarWolff17: hey al, call me!!!!

Allie searched through her school bag for her iPhone. She quickly typed in Nat's number and pushed send.

"Hey." Nat answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Allie asked, nervously cracking her knuckles.

"Ummm, you didn't hear, did you? Because I wanted to be the one to… break the news." Nat said, his voice trailing off.

"Nat, what are you talking about? Break what news? What's going on?" Allie asked.

"Al, it's over." Nat said. "My mom couldn't get the show renewed."

"Wh...at? You're lying. That's not true."

"Allie, I'm sorry. It is. My mom's on the phone with your mom right now. Everyone's coming back in the city before we tear down the set."

"I gotta go." Allie hung up the phone and ran upstairs into her room. She rushed past her mom and down the hall to her room. Allie could hear her mom following close behind. Allie threw herself onto her bed and started to cry.


	2. Best Friend Talk

**Chapter 2: Best Friend Talk**

"It's okay, Allie. It's not the end of the world." Laura said, rubbing Allie's back.

"How do you know mom? That band, that show, those boys, they were my world." Allie cried, cuddling up against her mom.

"It'll be okay honey." She soothed. Laura noticed Allie's phone in her hand was lighting up. "Kristina's calling you; I guess she found her charger."

"I knew I packed it for her." Allie muttered. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Don't hey girl me; stop acting like you don't know." Kristina firmly said. "I just got off the phone with Nat. He said you hung up on him and we both know something's up if you do that to anyone, especially Nat."

"I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Allie said.

"I'll be there tomorrow." Kristina told her.

"Kristina, no. You can't miss school." Allie said.

"My best friend might go into depression. That's worth at least three days off." Kristina said, causing Allie to laugh. "And this whole thing isn't too easy on me either. I've only been on the show for less than a season and I feel apart of the family."

"Well, you are. You have been since you auditioned." Allie said.

"Yeah, but the sleepover at the set is just for the seven of you."

"Sleepover? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, Polly organized a sleepover for just the original band and Cooper. She knew how hard it would be to… say goodbye." Kristina said. "It must be so hard. I mean, you guys have grown up together."

"I know. I don't know how I can say goodbye. How can they end the show? Nat and Rosalina have so much more ahead of them and…"

"Allie, don't you mean you and Nat?"

"What are you talking about? That's a secret. He doesn't know I've had a major crush on him since I met him."

"Allie, the whole world knows. You mention him in like every one of our videos."

"I do talk about him a lot, don't I?" Allie smirked.

"Yeah, you do. Listen, I've gotta go. My mom just talked to your mom and you're flying in tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up and we'll spend the whole day together. Deal?"

"Definitely! Thanks a bunch, can't wait to see you." Allie said. "Bye."

After Allie hung up, she glanced over at her dresser. Framed pictures of her and the band were sitting there like always. But, it seemed like this time; instead of making Allie feel happy, they made her feel like crap. She got up and picked up the first one, a picture of her and Nat. The last day of filming the first movie. She smiled and picked up the next one was of them filming their last scene together, the fight scene in Mystery Girl.

*Flashback*

"_How come this has to be the last scene we shoot together?" Allie asked Nat. They were sitting around set, waiting to be called to film their scene._

"_Because my mom's mean, I don't know. Why couldn't it be the serenading one?" Nat asked in return._

"_Yeah, that was such a cute one. So, did your mom base that scene of you, Mr. Romantic?" Allie teased._

"_I've never serenaded anybody before." Nat stated, trying to hide a smile._

"_You liar, you serenaded me last summer." Allie smiled._

"_Well, that didn't count. The guys dared me and it wasn't technically a serenade. I just knocked on your dressing room door and started to sing when you opened the door." Nat defended himself._

"_It still counts. And, it was really cute. You sang my one of my favorite songs." Allie said._

"_Rosalina? Really, that's your favorite? Because when my mom asked me to change the lyrics, I kinda changed them so they'd be about… you." Nat said, looking away and blushing._

_Before Allie could respond, they were called to set to shoot their scene._

"_And cut…" Polly called. "Great job guys."_

"_How much time till our next scene?" Thomas asked._

"_An hour, meet back here for the riot scene." Polly answered. Nat walked over to Allie, who was still in the corner from the scene. She was facing the wall._

"_Hey, you did a great job!" Nat said, putting his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Thanks, you too." Allie softly responded, not turning around._

"_What's wrong?" Nat asked, turning her around. She had tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_I'm just sad. I'm gonna miss, you know, being Rosalina. She's such a lucky girl." Allie said._

"_Hey, you're lucky too. You get to kiss me." Nat chuckled. Allie punched his arm. "No worries Allie; that right guy will come around."_

"_Too bad he's standing right in front of me." Allie thought to herself as Nat hugged her._

*End flashback*

Allie smiled as she packed the pictures on her dresser into a bag. She started to pack for her last trip to New York as a member of the Naked Brothers Band.


	3. Airport

**Chapter 3: Airport**

"Kristina, calm down. It's not normal for a teenager to be this excited at 6:30 in the morning." Her mom told her.

"Mom, I'm just excited to see Allie." Kristina said, jumping around and taking a sip of her latte from Starbucks. "And you're the one who bought me Starbucks."

"Well, yeah, because you were freaking out when we walked past it," She laughed. "And you saw Allie last week."

"Yeah, I'm aware Mom. I was there." Kristina said. "Hey, do you think that's their plane?"

"Kristina, were at their gate. Yes, it's them. Geez, where is your brain today?" She asked, laughing to herself.

"ALLIE!!!" Kristina screamed, scaring most of the sleeping travelers in the terminal. She ran towards her. Allie dropped her bags and the two hugged forever.

"I'm so glad I'm with you." Allie whispered.

"Me too girl, me too." Kristina whispered back. They pulled apart and smiled.

"Hey, what did you get from Starbucks?" Allie asked, picking up her bags.

"Umm, Starbucks? What are you talking about? You must be tired. Oh, you poor baby. You're getting delusional." Kristina rambled, slowly backing away from Allie.

"Kristina, give me the cup." Allie said, chasing Kristina around the terminal. She tackled her and they both started to laugh.

"Fine, you can have the cup." Kristina said, still laughing. She handed her the cup.

"Why are we so weird?" Allie asked as the two got up and walked towards their moms.

"There's no reason, we just are." Kristina smiled. The two girls and their moms left the airport. They hung out together all day, shopping and being girls. Then, Allie got a call from Polly saying to meet at a news studio the next morning, bright and early.


	4. Early Morning Reunion

**Chapter 4: Early Morning Reunion**

"I'll see you later." Allie called after her mom. She had just been dropped off in front of CW-11's news station. She had no idea what she was doing here. She had followed Polly's directions to come in the back and go into the first dressing room on the right. She walked in and opened the door.

"Allie!" Cooper and Qaasim shouted from the couch. They both raced each other over to her.

"Hey Qaasim, oh my god, I've missed you." Allie said, hugging him first.

"I know, too long." Qaasim said. They pulled apart and Allie hugged Cooper.

"Coop, you grew. You weren't that much taller than me last October." Allie said.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." Cooper laughed. Allie stepped back to examine what the two boys were wearing. Cooper was dressed in one of his suits from the show that he took at the end of filming. Qaasim was wearing a pair of jeans and a polo shirt.

"Growing boy? Heck, you guys are men now!" Allie smiled. "See, Qaasim's wearing a belt. That's a miracle right there."

"You're so mean." Qaasim said. "So, do you know why were here?"

"Beats me. You think everybody else will be here?" Cooper asked, taking a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Probably. You know what? I bet Nat and Alex are being interviewed or something." Allie said. "And maybe we'll go out there or something."

"DAVID, THAT'S NOT IT! IT'S THIS ONE!" They heard Thomas yell from outside the door.

"Guess Thomas and David are here." Qaasim said. Allie walked over to the door, opened it, and stuck her head out.

"Hey, you're both wrong. It's over here." Allie said. The boys both turned around and raced each other. David got to Allie first and hugged her. Thomas was behind him and hugged Allie as David hugged the other two guys.

"Now it's a party!" Thomas exclaimed, raising his hands in the air.

"Dude, just because you're here, doesn't mean there's a party." David said.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." Thomas muttered. "So, Allie, you dating Nat yet?"

"Thomas, what are you talking about?" Allie asked harshly.

"Allie, we all saw those videos on YouTube." David said. "You admitted you had a major crush on him."

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk about it." Allie said, turning away so they wouldn't see her blush. Someone knocked on the door.

"Is this the cast of the Naked Brothers Band?" The woman on the other side asked.

"Ummm, yeah, I guess." Qaasim answered. A middle-aged lady walked in and sat down.

"Alright, let's go over what's gonna go down."


	5. Talk Show Surprise

**Chapter 5: Talk Show Surprise**

"So, please welcome Nat and Alex Wolff." Carol Smith, the host, said. Nat and Alex walked out from backstage. They sat down at chairs parallel from her. "Thanks for coming boys."

"No problem." The brothers answered.

"Alright, let's get right down to business. So, you guys have your own show, correct?" Carol asked.

"Umm, well, we did. We just found out it's not being renewed for another season." Alex answered.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Anyway, I heard that you are really close with your cast members. Tell me a little about each of them."

"We are all really close. I've known David and Thomas for 10 years. We met in preschool. David is kind of quiet and reserved. On the other hand, Thomas is completely opposite. But, there always causing trouble." Nat explained.

"We've known Cooper for about 8 or 9 years. He's very polite and proper because that's what his character is like. Really, he's always running around and being crazy. Qaasim auditioned for his character 3 years ago. He's really outgoing and excited. He would be the most awake one for our early morning shoots." Alex explained.

"So, there are no girls on set?" Carol cut in.

"Oh man, we totally forgot about Allie. She auditioned for her character 5 years ago. She's seriously the nicest person ever. She's utterly hilarious. She's so bubbly and awesome. She really fits in with all the guys." Nat smiled.

"And there's Kristina, who joined us during the last season. She's just like Allie. When those two meet, they were instant best friends. Together, they're crazy and hyper." Alex laughed.

"Sounds like you guys are close. Do you have nicknames for everyone?" Carol asked.

"We actually do. Everyone calls Nat the girl magnet because that's his nickname on the show. We call Cooper Coop, Coopy, Coops, or Boss Man because he usually takes charge. Everyone calls Qaasim Seemy, Hoops, Q, or Smarts because he's so smart. He just started to call Kristina "Bronx" because that's were she's from and she's really tough." Alex explained.

"Well, everyone calls Alex rebel, A&W, Skittles, or USA because his favorite colors are red, white, and blue. We call David Shy Guy, The Levi, or Lucky because he's supper lucky. Everyone calls Thomas Buff, Hulk, Tommy Boy, or Pranks because he's always pulling a prank. And, everybody calls Allie Rosalina, Al, Girl, or Loudmouth because she usually doesn't think before she talks." Nat explained.

"Alex, what about Bubble Boy? I thought that was your nickname?" Carol asked.

"Oh my god, how did you hear about that? That's an inside joke with the cast. Allie gave it to me." Alex exclaimed. Then, Eventually started to play and Allie and the boys ran out on stage. Nat and Alex, shocked, turned around. After sharing their round of hugs with the brothers, everyone sat down.

"So, Allie, care to explain what Bubble Boy means?" Carol asked.

"Umm, haha, well, we were walking around the set the first week of shooting together three years ago and we came across a box of bubbles. And Alex, got so excited that he started to run around trying to eat the bubbles as we blew them. Although, he was only 8 at the time so it was understandably. But, I thought it was really funny so I just called him Bubble Boy and have ever since." Allie laughed, tousling Alex's curly hair. He smiled and pushed her hand away.

"Stop, you might mess up the awesomeness of my hair," Alex chuckled. "After all, I do have the best hair out of all of you."

"Alex, what are you saying?" David complained. "My hair's beast."

"No way man, mine's way cooler." Qaasim fought back.

"Dude, the chicks dig my hair." Nat argued.

"Pshhh shut up man. You all know my long hair was the best." Thomas proudly stated.

"Thomas, you don't even have any hair anymore. Look at this beautiful shaggy mess." Cooper said.

"You must have to deal with this a lot." Carol said to Allie as the boys continued to argue.

"Ohhh, you don't even know. They should all be politicians or attorneys. They all love to argue." Allie smiled.

"Wow, the boys were right. You are hilarious." Carol laughed. She turned to the camera. "Were gonna take a commercial break and when we come back, the cast is going to perform for us."


	6. Like Pancakes

**Chapter 6: Like Pancakes**

"Now performing their hit song "Just a Girl I Know" is the cast from the Naked Brothers Band." Carol announced. After they performed, the group headed outside to a limo. Allie sat a little spaced from the boys so she could secretly text Kristina.

**Allie:** Hey girlie, you'll never guess where I am? Okay, I'll tell you. I met up with the bestest boys in the world. Yes, I'm talking about our boys. Were going out to breakfast right now. Text ya with updates from the boysss.

"Allie, stop texting Kristina and talk to us." Qaasim called from the opposite side of the limo.

"How do you know I'm texting her?" Allie snapped.

"Pshhh, you guys are never separated." David said.

"Uh-huh, we are right now." Allie stuck her tongue out.

"Ummm, hate to say it but, you're talking to her." Nat pointed to Rosalina's vibrating iPhone.

**Kristina:** Tell them hey for me and I'll see them tomorrow. Now stop talking to me and spend some time with your boys.

Allie closed the message and looked down to avoid eye contact. "Kristina says hey."

"Haha, you got served like pancakes!" Alex yelled with the boys joining in.

"I really have not missed those dumb comments." Allie muttered, moving down to the boy's end of the limo.

"Sure you don't. So, how is everyone taking the news?" Thomas asked, sighing at the end.

"Ehh, it's kinda hard. You know?" Cooper said. The rest of the guys agreed, nodding their heads.

"Allie, you holding up okay?" Qaasim asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, uhhh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Allie asked. "Look we're here."

The boys looked out the windows and started to pile out. When Allie tried to get out, Nat grabbed her hand and pulled her back in. "You're so not okay."

"Would you let me go? I swear I'm fine." Allie said, turning her head to hide the tears.

"Oh yeah, if you were fine, would you be crying?" Nat quietly asked.

"I guess not." Allie sobbed quietly. Nat pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder for a good two minutes.

"Pull yourself together and let's eat. I'm freaking starving." Nat grinned, wiping away Allie's tears with his thumb.

"Thanks Nat, for always being there for me." Allie whispered before they left the limo. He nodded his head, probably because the guys were staring at them.

"Break up the love fest before you two enter this restaurant." Thomas called from the front door.

"Shut up Thomas!" Allie and Nat yelled at him, emerging from the limo.


	7. Packing and Surprises

**Chapter 7: Packing and Surprises **

"So guys, how's school going?" Allie asked after taking a sip of her diet coke. They all gave her the most pathetic looks ever.

"Jeez, don't all speak up at once." Allie sarcastically spoke.

"Allie, no one gets as excited for school as you do," Thomas said. "You're not normal."

"Ohhh, shut up. How are your grades?" Allie asked. Nobody answered as they continued to stare at Allie. "Alright, new subject."

"Oh, my mom said their bringing back the old sets from the first two seasons from the storage lot." Alex brought up.

"That's awesome!" Cooper said.

"Even more memories to relive." David said, high fiving Thomas. The guys continued to talk as Allie opened up a new text message.

**Nat:** u nervous??

Allie smiled and quickly responded.

**Allie:** how'd u know??

**Nat:** you're not saying anything and u always have something to say

**Allie:** shut up!

After they had breakfast, the cast headed to the studio to clean out their dressing rooms.

"Allie, you're not naked, are you?" Alex asked from the other side of her dressing room door.

"What does it matter? You've already walked in on me changing like a thousand times." Allie answered, folding a hoodie and placing it in a box.

"Very true," Alex said, opening the door. He sat down on the couch. "How's packing going?"

"Kinda sad, you know?" Allie said, taping a box shut. "I mean, I made this room my home for 3 years. And, I haven't seen half this stuff in forever."

"Wow, your right. Check out this picture," Alex picked up a framed picture of the two of them during the filming of "Nat's a Stand-Up Guy."

"Holy crap, I remember that. In between takes, you were telling me and Coopy dumb jokes but for some reason they were hilarious." Allie smiled. She handed the picture to Alex. "You keep it."

"Allie, come on. It's yours." He said, handing it back to her. "How else will you remember the two Al's?"

"Alex, how could I ever forget you? You're the little bro I never had." Allie smiled, hugging Alex.

"And I hope that, you know, you and Nat happen." Alex said during the hug. Allie pushed Alex away.

"Okay, now how did you find out?" Allie asked Alex. He walked over to her open laptop and clicked on YouTube. He navigated his way to one of the videos where Allie talks about her crush on Nat.

"You really shouldn't post that online. You're lucky my mom blocked YouTube after some haters sent us videos." Alex scolded.

"Well, how did you see it then?" Rosalina asked.

"My friend showed it to me." Alex said, as someone knocked on the door.

"Allie, you got clothes on?" Thomas yelled from outside.

"No." Allie simply answered, trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm coming in anyway." Thomas opened the door and sat down next to Alex on the couch.

"What if I wasn't wearing anything?" Allie asked, taping another box.

"I would have closed my eyes." Thomas responded.

"Oh, okay. Look, at this Tommy Boy." Allie said, tossing another framed picture at him. It has of the two of them during the filming of "Rebel and a Skateboarder." They were both wearing their wrestling costumes and were staring each other down.

"Haha, I'm still a better wrestler than you." Thomas smiled, punching her arm.

"You going to do it next year in high school?" Rosalina asked him.

"Sure am. I've been training for a while now." Thomas said.

"I'll try to come up and see you once or twice." Allie told him. "And you too Alex, are you doing soccer next year?"

"Yeah, I'm so pumped." Alex said.

"So, Allie, I hope you know, I want you to get with Nat." Thomas said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Really? You who didn't ever shut up about it?" Allie suspiciously asked.

"Yes, I do. I know a good match when I see one and you guys are one." Thomas said. "And so are me and Jessica Alba."

"Dream on!" Alex and Allie said at the same time.

"Allie, put some clothes on so I can come in." David called from outside the door.

"Come in, I'm dressed." She yelled back. David came in and joined the other two on the couch.

"You got any food, I'm starving." David asked.

"Umm, no. But, check out this picture." She said, handing him yet another framed picture. It was of the two of them during the filming of "The Song." They were both wearing their nice clothes for the concert and they were playing catch with a old baseball they found outside.

"Haha, that's hilarious. I have to admit, you're the best person I've ever played catch with." David grinned.

"You're playing next year, right?" Allie asked, stacking up her boxes.

"You betcha! I can't wait." David said. "You've got to come up for a game."

"I know, I'm gonna try." Allie said.

"Hey, ummmm, I know you hate when we talk about this but, you and Nat, need to hook up soon." David mentioned.

"I know, but he doesn't feel the same way." Allie sighed. "But, thanks for your support anyway."

"Allie, you're not naked, are you?" Qaasim asked after knocking on her door.

"No I'm not." She responded. Qaasim came in and joined the group.

"Yo, dude, I'm so bored. I had to take down the basketball net in my room." Qaasim whined.

"Oh, you'll live. Here, this will make you feel better." She gave him a framed picture. It was of the two of them during the filming of "Polar Bears." They were in their formal wear and Allie was on Qaasim's back, both of them laughing.

"Look how handsome I look." Qaasim said, admiring himself. Allie coughed loudly.

"But compared to you, I'm a toad." Qaasim announced loudly.

"That's better, you playing b-ball this year?" Allie asked.

"Duh, and you better come watch me." Qaasim said.

"I already planned on it." Allie smiled.

"And the whole Nat thing's gonna happen. I can feel it." Qaasim consoled.

"How did I know that was coming?" Allie asked herself out loud. "And, thanks Seemy."

"Allie, you need a lock." Cooper announced, coming in the room. "Oh good, thank god you're wearing something."

"Why do you all assume I never wear clothes in here?" Allie asked, sitting down at her desk.

"Because we've all walked in on you." Cooper answered. "Haha, dude, that picture's funny."

"I know, isn't it?" Allie said, talking about the picture of the two of them during the filming of "Mystery Girl." Allie was in her school uniform for the movie and Cooper was in his usual suit. They were sitting back to back and whispering to each other, both with cell phones in hand.

"And, Allie, you know I'm going out for football next year." Cooper told her.

"No way! That's so cool!" Allie said, giving him a high five. "I'm so coming to one of your games."

"Awesome, and Allie, I want you to know that you and Nat, are meant to be. It's gonna happen, really soon." Cooper smiled.

"Thanks guys, I really hope it happens too." Allie grinned.

"Allie, can I come in?" Nat asked politely from outside.

"Of course, you were the only one that asked without making sure I had clothes on." Allie called. Nat opened the door and sat on the edge of the couch.

"How's packing going?" Nat asked.

"Sad." Allie answered, glancing at a framed montage of picture of her and Nat. There were ones from "The Premiere", "Sidekicks", "Fishing for Love", and practically every other episode. "I want you to keep it. You guys, keep the pictures I gave you. I've got copies."

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Nat asked.

"Not right now." Allie sniffed. "But later, most definitely."

"Oh great!" They all moaned.

"Shut up!" Allie loudly said. "So, why can't we go on set? I can't find my hair straighter and I think they put it in Rosalina's bedroom set."

"I don't know why." Alex said, getting up off his spot on the couch. "But, I say, we go find out."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Allie smirked. She glanced at the rest of the guys, who were wearing the same smirk.

"Oh yeah, let's sneak through the holes." Alex smiled. They all ran from Allie's dressing room and down the hall, past everybody else's empty rooms. They stopped at an empty corridor where nobody ever hung out. Thomas and David worked their magic at removing the seven panels from the wall where the kids got the set before it was open or when they were running late. After all seven were out of place, the seven knelt down in age order, starting with Allie and ending with Alex.

"Ready, set, go!" Nat whispered. All at once, they burst through the holes and into the dark set.

"Thomas, get the lights." Qaasim whispered. Thomas flicked the set of lights, revealing the rest of the cast and crew.

"SURPRISE!"


	8. Trouble Team

**Chapter 8: Trouble Team**

"Hey guys!" Kristina yelled. Allie raced the guys to hug her first.

"Kristina Reyes, I thought we promised that we would tell each other everything." Allie harshly whispered.

"I promised to keep it a secret. I'm sorry." She whispered back. The rest of the guys hugged her and the rest of the cast and crew.

"Alright, as you can see. This is a goodbye party. We brought back the sets from the first two seasons. But, first, the Trouble Team, can you guys join me onstage." Polly said. The seven stars grinned at each other and walked onstage. "Alright, for some of you here who don't know these 7 young talents, I'll introduce them."

"First, we have the biggest trouble maker on set. Thomas Batuello is always wearing a smirk look and you can never tell what he's thinking. He's a very witty young man and always has a handful of smart remarks ready. But, Thomas is a good kid and an incredible cello player. Now moving on to Thomas's partner in crime, David Levi. David takes part in his fair share of pranks as well but unlike Thomas, he isn't as outspoken. David is one of the quieter ones on set but still gets in his word when he can. He's also one of the smarter ones as well. I would always find him helping the rest of the cast with schoolwork. David is a very polite kid and a very good piano player as well. Moving onto one of the other smarter kids on set, Qaasim Middleton. Qaasim was also quite the prankster as well but not that often. He is a very charming young man, which is why I casted him. He's definitely the most outgoing cast member and was always the first to greet visiting fans. He always says hi and thanks all the crew. Qaasim is a very kind kid and a talented guitarist. Now, moving onto Qaasim's roommate for trips, Cooper Pillot. Cooper was not a member of the band, but he sure belonged with this crazy group. He also is quite outgoing and polite. He likes to shake everyone's hands. He was known for walking around set with a video camera, documenting our days. I got a hold on one of these tapes and I'll play it in a second. Cooper is a very talented kid and very mature for is age. Now, on to Cooper's sidekick, Allie DiMeco. Allie was the only girl on set until late last summer. She fit right in with the boys and treated them like her brothers. She is the one I knew would always memorize her lines and would be prepared for all her scenes. She is a very great girl and an amazing bassist. Now, the last two members are my sons so it wouldn't be too far for me to introduce them. Boys and Allie, do you mind?" Polly asked.

"I call Alex!" The four boys shouted.

"Wow, thanks guys," Nat said. "I'm really feeling the love."

"Oh don't worry, Nat. That means I've got you." Allie grinned.

"Oh, and I shouldn't worry?" Nat said, laughing.

"Okay, Alex Wolff is a crazy kid. He's the spazziest one on set." Thomas said.

"Dude, that's not a word. Anyway, Alex was the one who always thought of something totally crazy to do when we were bored." David said.

"Alex was the ladies' man on set. Anytime a girl walked by, he was the first to speak up." Qaasim said.

"Overall, Alex is a totally awesome kid and a great drummer." Cooper said. "Allie, your turn."

Cooper tossed her the mic and she caught it. "Well, Nat Wolff… he's quite the character. I'm probably the closest to him out of everyone. He's is the most romantic, sweetest guy I have ever meet. He's a literary genius and he writes the most incredible songs. Nat's the best guy ever and the most talented person ever."

"Alright, Trouble Team, you guys can go run around the sets in just one second but first, let's premiere one of those famous Coopumentries." Polly said as a video started to play on the screen.

"Oh god, here we go…" The seven stars moaned.


	9. Coopumentries

**Chapter 9: Coopumentries**

"My name is Cooper Pillot and it is currently 6:46 am. Everyone's just arriving on set and preparing for our shoot today. We're finishing our shoot of Naked Idol. So, let's go stop by hair and make-up." Cooper narrates from behind the camera. He walks in the open doorway. "And look who we have here, the beautiful Allie DiMeco."

"Cooper, what are you doing?" Allie tiredly asked.

"I'm making another Coopumentry. So, what are you doing right now?"

"Coop, what does it look like I'm doing. I'm getting hair and make-up done. And I'm thinking of a plan to get that stupid camera from you."

"That's great Allie, are you excited for today's scenes?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"Most likely yes."

"Then, yes Cooper, I'm very excited to break Nat's character's heart today. I'm also super pumped to have to cry my eyes out, which isn't technically in the script but you and I both know, it'll happen."

"Great answer Allie, well, I'll see you later." Cooper left the room and walked down the hall to the break room, where the rest of the guys were eating.

"Hello boys of the Naked Brothers Band. How are you guys today?"

All 5 boys looked at Cooper with the death stare. Nat was to say something, "Cooper, why do you have a camera?"

"Well boys, I'm making a Coopumentry. So, who's excited for today's scene?"

Thomas, David, Alex, and Qaasim all started talking at once while Nat sat there quietly, picking at his food. Cooper held up his had to get them to shut up. "What's up with him?"

"They're shooting the break-up scene today." Thomas whispered.

"So, Nat, are you excited for today's scenes?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't care." Nat shrugged.

"Ohh, okay, I'll see you guys on set later." Cooper cut the video and it skipped to later in the day. Video clips of the band flashed on and off the screen, ones of them laughing and talking, running around, and talking to the camera.

"So, Qaasim, what scene is shooting next?" Cooper asked.

"Nat and Allie are shooting the break-up scene on the stairs. Are you gonna watch?"

"They hate when we watch though."

"And when does that ever stop us?" Thomas asked, jumping behind Qaasim on-screen.

"Good point, let's go. They're bound to start any minute."

The boys ran to the stairs set and found a good spot not in the way of any cameras.

"Hey guys, any idea where Allie is, I wanna talk to her before he shoot." Nat asked, continuing to pace around.

"Ummm, I saw her talking on the phone before I came here." David said. "Oh, there she is."

Allie walked past the boys and sat down on the stairs. Nat went over and sat next to her. "Are you ready to shoot?"

"Nope, I feel like I'm gonna cry and I haven't even done anything yet." She said.

"I know it's gonna be hard but were just acting. It's not like our friendship's broken up, just our characters."

"Yeah, I guess." Allie smiled at him.

"Alright, Nat and Allie, you guys ready?" Polly asked, standing in front of them. Allie began to nervously crack her knuckles. Nat put his hand over hers and she stopped.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Allie sighed, getting up. "Do you want me to start up top?"

"Yeah, we'll start from when Nat leaves the room to chase after you," Polly said. "Both of you go up there."

Allie started to walk up the stairs but Nat grabbed her hand. He pulled her into a hug. "You forgot about your good luck handshakes."

She smiled and walked over to the guys. She did her handshakes she always did with them before a scene with Nat. She gave Nat another hug. He whispered, "Don't be nervous."

"Alright setup." Polly called. The two ran up the stairs. "And action!"

"Hey Rosalina, I'm supposed to tell you to come back to rehearsal." Nat called to her, she was already down one flight of stairs.

"No! Not when you're treating me like this."

"Well, gee, I wonder why I might be a little upset with you right now."

"Well, I don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong."

"How can you even say that? You were just kissing him."

"I told you a thousand times, I only kissed him because he wouldn't go away."

"You expect me to believe that? When you lied to me about kissing him before and then you didn't even tell me he was here in the first place."

"Do you know why I didn't tell you?"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this, the way you always do."

"How am I supposed to act to a guy insulting my music and hitting on my girlfriend? Become his best friend?"

"No, I wish you'd just be a little more…"

"What?"

"Never mind." She walked down another set of stairs and he didn't follow her.

"What? What do you wish I'd be a little bit more?" Nat asked. "What, I wanna hear it."

"I wish you'd be a little more mature about this, that's all."

"I'm too immature for you, aren't I?" Nat asked. "Because you've been around the world, you've had all these experiences and you've played music that's too sophisticated, that I couldn't write."

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, Rosalina was the first song I wrote out of love for you. And to hear you pick it apart…"

"I feel like you're picking everything apart, everything that I say. I feel like I'm under this microscope and you're just watching, waiting for me to mess up so you can just be mad at me again." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And to be honest, I'm really tired of it."

"I'm tired of it too."

"So, that's it then?"

"I guess." Nat shrugged. "But, just to be clear, are you breaking up with me or the band? Or both?"

"Both I guess."

"Fine, fine." He said, running back up the stairs. Allie watched him from below, still crying.

"And cut!" Polly said. "Great job guys."

Allie couldn't even smile; the tears just kept coming out. Nat ran back down the stairs and she ran into his arms, crying into his chest. She asked, "Why am I so sad?"

"I don't know Allie, I don't know." The video continued with more funny clips and ended with a clip of the band rehearsing in their pajamas.

"I know why you were sad." Alex whispered. "Because you wish you were Rosalina and you felt like he was breaking up with you."

"You know Alex; you're a pretty smart kid." Allie smiled, playfully pushing him,


	10. Little Kids Again

**Chapter 10: Little Kids Again**

"First season set?" Nat asked the group. They all nodded and all ran off. They walked through a courtyard and into the warehouse holding the old sets. They followed the signs the crew put up and found themselves in the season 1 recording studio.

"Dude, it looks the same." Qaasim said, looking through the glass windows.

"The only thing missing is our instruments." Allie said, sitting down next to Alex and Cooper on the couch.

"Do you guys remember when we were shooting a scene in here and Alex fell asleep at his drum set?" David asked. Everyone started to laugh and Alex blushed.

"Hey, I was tired. What about the time Allie beat all of you up?" Alex said. The rest of the guys blushed.

"Haha, nice one dude." Allie said, high-fiving Alex.

"Umm, Allie, let's remember the time you tripped right when we were going on stage during the battle of the bands." Thomas said. Everyone started to laugh again.

"Okay, well, let's not play this game. Let's remember the good times." Allie said. "Do you remember when we were playing hide and seek and Qaasim hid in the banisters?"

*Flashback*

"_Where in the world is Qaasim?" Alex asked David as they walked into the studio set. The group split up into pairs so they could find him faster. _

"_We've checked everywhere. Did he like leave or go outside?" David suggested. _

"_But, outside is off-limits." Alex said. David shrugged and glanced up at the ceiling. "Found you Qaasim."_

"_Huh?" Alex asked. He looked up where David was looking and saw Qaasim leaning up against a slanted banister board._

"_Took you guys long enough." He started to look around to find a safe way down._

"_We found him!" Alex yelled out into the hallway. A minute later, the rest of the cast arrived._

"_Where were you?" Thomas asked._

"_Up there." He said, pointing to his hiding spot._

"_WHAT?! That's not fair! Nobody else can climb up there." Everyone started to yell, crowding in on him. He inched past them and ran out the door, with the group chasing him._

*End Flashback*

"Aha, do you guys remember when we had that fashion show in here?" Alex asked. Everyone smiled and started to laugh.

"I still have the pictures from that." Allie said. "Thomas in that black dress I wore one of the episodes. Nat wearing a bikini top. You guys were pretty brave to let me photograph that."

"I'm gonna have to find a way to burn those pictures!" Thomas said.

"I miss being a little kid again." David sighed. "We always were so crazy. Like drinking the coffee the crew made."

"Haha, we were like bouncing off the walls." Qaasim smiled.

"So, guys, what was your favorite episode in the first season?" Cooper asked as they all sat in a circle on the ground. "Mine was Battle of the Bands cause I got to dance with a girl."

"Mine was my clothing line one. I got to wear some sweet ass clothes." Alex grinned. "And I got all the attention."

"I liked the Fishing for Love episode cause we got to hang out at the lake for a few days. We had the best time off screen, riding jet skis and tubing." David said.

"I liked Rebel and a Skateboarder because we got to fool around the whole time, pretending we were buff wrestlers. And that wrestler girl was smoking hot man." Thomas said.

"My favorite episode was Alien Clones cause we actually had that cast sleepover and we stayed up all night then had to film the whole day. And Alex fell asleep on the counter." Qaasim laughed.

"I think my favorite would be the VMA's because it was the first one we shot together and it really made me feel like I was a rockstar." Nat smiled.

"And, you guys probably could guess what mine is. My favorite was First Kiss because I loved the storyline and I had my first kiss." Allie grinned, glancing over at Nat.

"We had so much fun together that summer. Remember we were all like crying at the wrap party cause we didn't know for sure that their was gonna be another season?" Cooper said.

"Yeah, and we took a lot of videos and pictures. I still have them all on my computer. Sometimes, you know, when I think about you guys, I look through them. There's this one of all of us sleeping in the fuzzy room." Rosalina said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Here guys, Polly wanted me to give this to you." Kristina said. Allie got up and took the DVD from her best friend. "Can I borrow Allie for a second guys?"

"Yeah sure whatever, way to crash the party." The guys all said, saying different things. Allie and Kristina went out in the hall.

"Sooo, how's it going?" Kristina asked.

"I haven't cried yet. So, that's good right?" Allie asked.

"Uhhh, yeah. But I was talking about you and Nat?" Kristina said. "Any thing happen? I heard your little flirting a minute ago."

"That wasn't flirting. I really did like that episode." Allie said, looking away from Kristina so she wouldn't see her blush.

"Whatever girl. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow for the final performance and goodbye." Kristina said, hugging Allie.

"Wait? What?" Allie asked.

"Oh, you'll find out later." Kristina winked. "Have fun."

"Bye!" Allie said, walking back into the studio room. She found all the guys trying to climb up the walls. "Guys, get down! Your gonna get hurt."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." They all muttered.

"Come on, we've got another Coopumentry to watch." Allie said, putting it into the monitor set up.

"Oh great, these are just awesome." Cooper said sarcastically.


End file.
